


Payback

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Sometimes Law realised just how stupid he could be.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Just a kinda simple interaction not too shippy in nature but xD Enjoy.

Sometimes, just sometimes, was dealing with Luffy a hassle.

(...Who was he kidding? It _always_ was a damned hassle. Luffy was the very definition of that word. Annoying and cumbersome and didn’t listen no matter what you said or did!)

Luffy had been… grating on his nerves lately, as the supernova was wont to do. Her had been following him around, never ceasing in his talking, and quite honestly, all Law wanted to do was relax and have some time _alone_ for once. Was that so hard to ask?

With an exasperated sigh, Law just simply flopped down onto a couch and just... _closed his eyes._ Maybe the idiot would get the drift if he ignored him. Pretended he wasn’t here. Feigned sleep... or something.

He could hear Luffy’s words for awhile, and while he perfectly could understand them, he chose to ignore the words and tried to think of something else - _anything_ else. What he would give to just fall asleep on Bepo right now. Ah yes, that was a good thought. Everybody left him alone then and it was quiet and warm and comfortable... Peace of mind, yes. That was a wonderful thing. A blessing. Something that he so wished for...

Wait a minute, why was it suddenly quiet? Stupidly, Law had opened his eyes, only to see a rather disgruntled Luffy standing in front of his, arms crossed. Was... was he... _pouting?_

“Ahah!” Luffy then pointed accusingly at him. “I knew it! You weren’t sleeping Torao!”

...Ah, fuck. He should’ve kept his eyes closed.

Then, Luffy crossed his arms again, making a ‘hmph’ing noise before he just... sat down next to him. Now, Law would not have been as opposed to the proximity if it weren’t for the fact that the idiot decided to _lay his head down in his lap._

“Wha- What the _fuck_ Mugiwara-ya?!” He sputtered out, trying to move, but Luffy had pressed down on his leg forcefully. “ **Move!** ” Law still tried, anyway, even though he knew that there was no getting out of this.

Luffy, however, did not seem at all bothered by any of it. In fact, he almost seemed _bored._ “Why would I move, Torao, if I’m so comfy where I am?”

...Are you **fucking** kidding?

Law, however, knew that there was no winning this fight, and thus he sighed and groaned, putting a hand onto his face. He just had to _deal_ with Luffy’s head on his lap it seemed.

One day - just _one day_ he would get the idiot back for this.

(Even if it _finally_ shut him up, for once...)


End file.
